half demon mika
by black-magick8
Summary: mika a half demon travelling with inuyasha and the group, they run into inuyasha's brother. after the encounter mika cant stop thinking about him and sessy cant stop thinking about her what will happen when they meet again? bad at summaries , rating may g


* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: hey people well I just wanted to ask you to pleas review. And criticism is also welcome ...well I hope you like the story .

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter One – The meeting

It was a beautiful sunny day, Sesshomaru was out patrolling his lands, he didn't find anything out of the ordinary so he was just about to head back when he smelled something '...Inuyasha...I will succeed in killing you this time brother and then I shall posses tetsuiga' he bolted off in the direction were they were.

When he arrived, sure enough there he was his pathetic half brother and his group of friends, the priestess, the monk, the slayer and the half fox child, and someone he had never seen with them before, he could smell it she was a half demon.

The group entered the clearing, sesshomaru kept himself well hidden so that he could get a better look at the new hanyou, she had very long white hair with a tint of purple which went well with her purple eyes, she had a perfect figure, she looked strong yet fragile, she was beautiful and he could not help but stare.

Sesshomaru was jerked away from his thoughts when he saw the girl walk up to inuyasha and whisper something in his ear, inuyasha turned his head in the direction where he was "Sesshomaru I know you are there now come out and face me you coward!" sighing he emerged from the woods getting ready to engage in a battle.

* * *

Mika had been traveling with the group for about four months now. She was a half demon, Actually a half dog demon like inuyasha so almost instantly they became friends, she had grown very close to the group and they were like family to her.

As they entered the clearing she could sense something wrong, she could smell a demon close, very close, she looked around for a minute or two, then walked up to inuyasha

"Inuyasha, can you smell that?" inuyasha sniffed the air and turned to the direction it was coming from "Sesshomaru I know you are there now come out and face me you coward!"

As soon as he said that she saw the demon emerge from the woods, he was very tall, handsome, and he had long white hair, he reminded her vaguely of inuyasha.

"So brother we meet again, and I'm sure you know why I am here." 'They're brothers, well that explains it, but he is a full demon and inuyasha is a half demon', As if reading her mind kagome came up beside her "they are only half brothers, they hate each other and sesshomaru has tried to take inuyasha's sword many times but has always failed, but leaving inuyasha half dead in the process". She stood there and shocked ' why would brothers try and kill each other over a silly sword'.

As she focused back to what was happening between the two, she saw inuyasha get knocked to the ground with a big cut across his chest 'oh no! ...I have to do something'.Without thinking she pulled out her own sword and charged at sesshomaru.

* * *

Sesshomaru knocked inuyasha to the ground 'finally I shall succeed in killing him', but just as he was about to give the final blow, he sensed something coming towards him, he turned just in time to block the attack, then he found himself just inches away from the girl. 'She's a strong one' he thought to himself, smiling inwardly.

She pulled back and charged at him again this time slicing his stomach, it wasn't deep but it was enough to draw blood. He looked at his small wound and back to the girl who was ready to charge again "you should not have gotten involved, foolish girl", she charged again this time sesshomaru blocked it, "maybe I should not have but I wont stand around and watch my friend get hurt". Sesshomaru pushed her back knocking her to the ground, he put his sword to her neck he bent down and whispered in her ear "you should be more careful next time you might not be so lucky".

He sheathed his sword and walked away leaving Mika sitting on the ground in shock.

* * *

Inuyasha got up holding his bleeding chest, kagome ran to him "inuyasha are you alright!" he took his hand off his wound and examined it "ya I will be fine, were did the bastard go?"

"He was fighting with mika then he just left" that's when kagome realized that mika might have been hurt, she rushed over to where mika was sitting "Mika are you alright, did he hurt you?"

Mika glanced upward to were kagome was standing looking worried "ya I will be fine I, don't think I got hurt" she got off the ground brushed herself off and looked over to inuyasha who was making his way over to her

"Why did you get involved, you could have gotten seriously hurt, he could have killed you, you know"

"Well he didn't"

"He will be back and next time you wont be so lucky, so next time just stay out of it ok!"

"I try to help and that's the thanks I get, Fine ill just leave you there to die next time!" she yelled and then stomped off towards the woods

"Were are you going" kagome asked a little concerned

"FOR A WALK!"

* * *

Ok well it was my first chapter and im sure the next ones will be much better!

Anyway ...Review please!!!!!! .


End file.
